


He Said, She Said

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gossip, Humor, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayner got wind of a little something, and he doesn’t like it one bit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said, She Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Anx wished for, of all pairings: _Seifer/Olette, the subject of gossip._

Hayner was glaring holes into Olette’s back. With his eyes squinted and mouth puckered, he was putting everything he possibly could into his heated look. He wanted to see burning holes scorching her clothes, her shoulder blades hunching in discomfort, _something_. But none of those things happened. The brunette appeared utterly unfazed and at peace in his presence, her eyes drifting over her school work as if her mind was unoccupied by thoughts of one of her closest friends staring hate at her.

Releasing a pent up huff of frustration, he kept looking at her expectantly, for a startled jump or a gasp or some other form of acknowledgment, but her pencil just kept on scratching across paper, marking down numbers and letters and symbols that he didn’t want to bother with right now. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, shifted on his feet, moved around in any way, shape or form he could imagine to snag her attention…yet just as before, nothing in her demeanor changed.

Agitated, he finally just snapped, “Hey, Olette!”

“Hm?” she murmured absently, turning the pages of her textbook, still giving her full thoughts to school.

“I heard something the other day. Do you want to hear it?”

At last, she paused, looking over her shoulder at him, and replied with a simple, “Sure,” before turning back around.

“Some kids, ya know, the little ones around town…they were talking about you. Saying some whacked-out things.”

“Oh yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he emphasized, wishing she would take this moment a bit more seriously.

“They were telling me that you might be seeing Seifer. Isn’t that…isn’t that…just silly? I mean it can’t be true or anything.”

“Mm, right,” she agreed, not missing a beat.

And just like that, he was all better, shoulders no longer tensed and a wide grin crossing his face, confidence restored with just those few simple words. Of course she wouldn’t have gone and done something stupid like run off to be with that loser. She was good ol’ Olette, always reliable and loyal. Why had he ever doubted her?

“I knew it couldn’t-”

“Of course what they’re saying is silly. We’ve been dating for two weeks now, so it’s not so much of an ‘I might be’ as it is an ‘I am’.”

Hayner’s mouth dropped open as his eyes nearly bugged-out at the news. He remained like that for some time, Olette continuing on obliviously to his plight.

-Fin-


End file.
